transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticon Debate 2029: Galvatron vs Megatron
On all open frequencies: Monstereo says, "Later today from KNUJ: The Great Decepticon Debate - Featuring the two most controversial figures in the Galaxy today: Galvatron! Megatron! Issues will be discussed. Questions will be answered. Call ins will be heard." The Prairie This place stands in stark contrast to much of Junk, as instead of a landscape littered with piles of...litter, this area is almost meticulously smoothed over. The junk and debris that constitutes the surface of the planet has been formed into rolling hills and vast meadows. On top of one of these hills sits a house, which oddly resembles a Terran farmhouse from the 1800s. Around the house, rows of slender metal rods have been planted, apparently to re-create the look of tall grass. Contents: Monstereo Megatron Galvatron Little House This presentation of KNUJ television is brought to you by Zilblorgs Multi-Planetary Conglomerations... and by Subway. Eat Fresh. The KNUJ logo appears on screen accompanied by a random brand jingle. A camera view pans down from the orange sky to a relatively beautifully shaped landscape on the Junkion planet. The Prairie. Rolling hills and vast meadows. A large stage has been erected and three podiums adorn it. Monstereo, your friendly neighborhood Junk Doc jogs up onto stage from behind it to the middle podium. "Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and neuter beings of distinction. Tonight KNUJ brings to you an exclusive event. Not even once in a lifetime will you see something as controversial as the meeting of our two guests tonight. We are proud to present and glad to host this debate." The screen switches to an animated graphic. Two stern faces appear side by side against the backdrop of the Decepticon logo. Megatron and Galvatron. The graphis explodes and the scene of the stage returns. "And now I present our guests. To my left is Decepticon Lord Galvatron..." Galvatron is seated in a chair, a glass of energon next to him. "You speak as if there are some in this pathetic universe who do NOT know me!" he sneers, waving a fist at the camera. Monstereo smiles to the camera as it returns to him and continues now, "And to my right is Decepticon Lord Megatron..." Megatron is standing behind a podium, hands clasped behind his back so that the habitual fist-clenching will be a little less obvious. He simply nods, expression a grim mask of derision. Returning to that dual profile graphic of Galvatron and Megatron, a Decepticon Imperial jingle is played. Very cold and precisely orchestrated without flaw. The Graphic then splits in half and splits apart like sliding doors. Monstereo's bright shining well buffed face reappears. "To begin our debate, KNUJ took an online poll and the number one question posed will be the first one asked of each of our esteemed guests. Then our lines will be opened to accept calls from our viewers out there across the galaxy to submit their questions. Should they choose it, callers may remain anonymous upon request. All calls are screened to prevent crank calls form Jerky Boys. "Alright, the top selected poll question for our guests: Where do you see the Decepticons under your rule 100 years from now. We will begin with Galvatron." Galvatron sips from his glass of energon as he reclines in his chair. "Well, Junkion" he starts politely, like a well-mannered chatshow guest. "I like to see the Decepticons as a force for change. Positive change. Positive for me." He steeples his fingers. "So I would prefer to see the question as 'how do I see the rest of the universe' in 100 years. In which case..." at this, he leans forwards towards the camera, shaking a fist. "In which case I see it a smoldering wreck, its people enslaved and its resources used for one and only one purpose - furtherance of the Decepticon Empire. Each soldier shall be a king, overseeing their own world, all under one voice. MY voice. NYARGH!" He shoots his cannon off to the side to demonstrate this principle. The camera view pans to the melting molten hill that was once beautifully sculpted. It now oozes and sinks into a smoldering pond. Heatwaves shimmer from the mess. The camera returns to Monstereo. He hesitates and then smiles. "Okay, and now for Megatron's response." Monstereo says, "Across the galaxy a lot of people and bookies exchange money over the bet of how far into the debate would a weapon be fired." Megatron adjusts his microphone and clears his throat with a short burst of static before he addresses the question. His rasping voice is a little difficult to make out at first until the sound crew gets the equalization under control. "Some viewers may not be aware of this fact, but Cybertronians such as myself have no firm limit on our age; one hundred years, one thousand years, we can afford to take the longer view. From this perspective, I might say that one hundred years hence may not see any great change in the day-to-day life of the Decepticons. On the other hand, occasionally a mission will go particularly well, and great strides will be made in mere days; witness the fateful June Eighteenth, Two Thousand and Five, for example. A day the Autobots no doubt will keep close to their hearts." Megatron laughs dryly. "I suppose that the best answer I can give you is 'healthy.'" Monstereo nods to both speakers. "Thank you both. We now open lines to curious questioneers across the galaxy. Ah, already we have one. This is The Great Decepticon debate brought to you by KNUJ with gratitude to for the participation of our bust guests Megatron and Galvatron. Hello caller, you're on the air." James Bailey says, "Thanks. This is Lt. Bailey of the EDC. I have a question for er, both Megatron and Galvatron. After looking through historic archives (okay, mostly youtube), I've seen footage of you in battle. Realisticly I don't think it's ever been possible for the two of you to fight each other directly until now. My question is, who is more powerful in open combat? Or are you so evenly matched that neither of you are confident of defeating the other?" Monstereo turns to Galvatron. "You're up first, Lord Galvatron." Galvatron crosses his legs as he leans back on his chair. "Well, human germ, I think we have already answered that question. In our first meeting, the vile imposter who calls himself Megatron /fell to my righteous FURY!/" He leans into the camera again, his face in a snarl as it fills him up. "AND THEN THOSE TRAITOROUS CONSTRUCTICONS DARED TO ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND. BUT HE FALLS ONCE AND HE WILL FALL AGAIN! BWAH!" He raises his cannon and shoots a blast of pure energy in the other direction The camera pans in the direction of this second shot. A house on the prairie has exploded and is a burning wreckage! The cam view comes back to Monstereo. He murmurs, "Thank goodness we're hosting on Junkion..." He smiles like a host should again and says, "And now for Megatron's reply." "He is," replies Megatron, simply. Well, that's a surprise. "If this body was definitively more powerful than Galvatron's, Galvatron would not exist now; I would have had myself restored immediately upon the destruction of Unicron. That said, when dealing with the very highest levels of Cybertronian weapons technology, it is more a matter of who sees whom first. A nova and a supernova will not result in significantly different results on a planet orbiting either one." Monstereo nods to both guests. "Thank you both. Lt. Bailey, do you have another question?" Galvatron makes a throat-slitting gesture with his finger at Megatron as Monstereo talks Megatron narrows his cold red eyes dangerously at Galvatron, glaring daggers. James Bailey says, "Uh...well, just one last question...frankly I'm a little confused that you're both still around. Do you think it sets a bad example for the Decepticons to have the strongest of you two triumph and become the leader? If this is the case, are you two considering ways to compromise, to vuluntarily give up authority to each other?" Monstereo turns to Megatron first this time. "Sir, your response?" Megatron shakes his head, eyeing Galvatron sidelong. "No, not really. Eventually one of us will kill the other; it is inevitable, given our respective personalities. The only diplomacy between us is first, a state of jockeying for advantage before the eventual cataclysmic duel, and second, my hope that we may be able to join forces for long enough to annihilate Rodimus Prime and the Autobot power structure while we have this unprecedented advantage in numbers." "Compromise" Galvatron begins, nodding sagely. "Is for those too weak to ever be victorious. I ask YOU, puny flesh creature, why would you want to follow someone too weak and meek to ever stand up for themselves. The universe is tough, it is brutal, and to survive we must be as hard. We must put aside all weaknesses. We must not help the pathetic and the poor, else we cannot grow in power. Your puny race would still be particles floating about in sludge if your creed had been followed." Megatron nods; in this regard he is largely in agreement with his doppleganger. Monstereo nods. "Thank you both. And now our next caller..." Ramjet transmits in lower tones in an attempt to disguise his voice! "Uh.. hello. This is Ra-er.. Jet. Jet Incognito. Yeah, Jet Incognito. Imperial Trooper, First Class. Uh.. I was just, uh, wondering. What, uh.. is your.. uh.. stance on, uh, blasting Sweeps? Are you for or against it? And if you are for it, do you need a reason or can the mood just strike you?" At the sound of the name, Galvatron rises from his chair. "INCOGNITO? You TRAITOR, I thought I had KILLED YOU! NYAAARGH!" His cannon shoots at one of the cameras. "Decepticons, track that transmission, have the defector brought to me!" Ramjet coughs, "Uh, no no. This is JET Incognito. We, uh, shared a similar manufacturer. Didn't even, uh, know the guy, really!" Fortunately, the camera operator worked on COPS and just barely manages to avoid getting himself and the camera blown up. Monstereo wipes a hanky across his face. "Please sir... all things in due time." "I, for one, am generally pro-blasting so long as it's deserved," says Megatron, rapping on the podium with his knuckles to make the point. "But it must be accurately directed! Merely blasting any and all Sweeps is not likely to accomplish in anything more than Sweeps with debilitating mental conditions. Instead, Sweeps should be monitored for debilitating or distasteful mental conditions FIRST, and blasted SECOND." Monstereo silently marvels at the personality differences and similarities between the two... his expression when looking between both Galvatron and Megatron says it all. "Yes... thank you, caller. Ahem. Right. Our next question was submitted anonymously." He raises a datapadd and reads, the question also seen as text on the screen below him. "This question is for each of you. What do you intend to do about this Goldpaver crankcase?" He then gapes briefly at the question and then turns to Galvatron, hoping he is calmed enough to answer again. Megatron also gives Galvatron a significant look. Galvatron takes his seat again and steeples his fingers. "As /loyal/ Decepticons, my subjects are entitled to my protection, so long as they stay loyal. Goldpaver was badly injured in my service, and so I have taken steps to prolong his life." He then leans forward, picking up his glass and crushing it. "But know this, HE has seen the future, he has read of the black book, and he alone knows of the destiny that is to face us all. And now I, Galvatron, POSSESS that knowledge. How can you fight me, when I am armed with such POWER!" Monstereo turns to Megatron, indicating his turn and looking very curious himself. Megatron grits his teeth momentarily before his reply. "Whatever else Goldpaver may or may not have done, he has clearly gone completely unhinged. When he becomes MY subject, he will receive the appropriate... rehabilitation." As in behind the chemical sheds, most likely. Monstereo gets a shiver down his spinal circuits. "Thank you both, and thank you for your question, anonymous person. Ah, we have a caller on the line. Hello caller." Amber MacKenzie says, "Thanks to you, Monstereo, for presenting this and to the two Decepticon leaders for sharing their views with us. My question is also for both: what place does humanity in particular, and the rest of the non-Decepticon beings in the galaxy in general, have in the grand future envisioned by both leaders?" Monstereo nods at the interesting question. He turns to Megatron. "Your response, sir?" "Humans, for their other flaws, represent a highly flexible and easily trained labor pool," replies Megatron. "Their decent intelligence and ability to easily change bodies via exo-suit technology makes them well suited to service, industrial, and scientific pursuits." He looks directly into the camera as he warms to his topic. "I forsee a day when humanity labors as a tool in the mailed Decepticon fist, much like their close phenotypic cousins the Nebulese. Humans have a recognized desire to follow orders when given clearly and firmly by an authority figure. After, eventually, eliminating the Autobots, I will swiftly cleanse their more rebellious streak and leave only the more pliable majority of humans... quite willing to, for example, torture their fellow-man to death simply because they are instructed to by someone in authoritative clothing." He taps a finger on the podium and concludes, "They will serve, willingly and well. They will take pleasure in policing themselves on my behalf. If you want an image of the future, as the sage once said, simply imagine a boot smashing into a human face." Galvatron nods sagely at the question. "I put it to you caller, what place do worms and maggots and insects have in /your/ culture? Our civilisation is so far above yours, so insurmountable, that it cannot be comprehended by your puny flesh minds. As you destroy, enslave and crush the creatures on your world in the name of progress, so the Decepticons shall sweep across the galaxy and stamp the lesser races underfoot. It is the way of the universe, the right of the strongest." Monstereo wide optic stares with a big false smile on his face. "Very well articulated plans, both our guests. Thank you. And thank you for your question caller...." He fumbles to pick up his datapadd again and then continues, "Our next question has been anonymously submitted... here goes: What are your thoughts on how you/Galvatron blew up Decepticon shuttles, damaged Crystal City, and killed generic Decepticons, thereby wasting Decepticon resources?" He turns to Galvatron first this time... nervously. A sardonic smile quirks around the corners of Megatron's mouth. Galvatron considers the question, his optics a cool red, as if sharing a secret joke with the universe. "The attack on NEW Crystal City showed one thing, and one thing only. How /weak/ the Decepticons had become under Megatron's flawed and foolish leadership. Anyone who died that night deserved their fate. The weak should not be wept for, their deaths should be celebrated, for their loss strengthens the empire. And my agents had already taken most of the energon from the area. The only loss..." he points his cannon arm towards Megatron "...was to /his/ ego. And soon I will return to FINISH what I have started!" Monstereo slowly turns to Megatron. "Your... reply..." "My esteemed colleague has neglected to mention that his forces were repelled soundly after their attack!" points out Megatron, thrusting a finger (a finger on the arm with the cannon) at Galvatron from behind the podium. "Galvatron is obsessed with leadership in name only, since he no longer possesses the other qualities of a leader, and this mad lust for power has driven him to become an enemy to his own kind when a wiser being would turn his power on the Autobots as I have done. His monomania and unwillingness to build allegiances will ultimately be his downfall." Monstereo seems to be getting shorter behind his missle podium. "Thank you both and again thank you to our viewers with their questions. Just a couple more to go I see before we're out of time... a follow up by another anonymous questioner... here we go: wants to know what do they think of the various plots going on to overthrow or undermine *both* of the inept former Decepticon leaders, and what they intend to do about it. Megatron sir... your response?" Megatron waves dismissively. "Insignificant. I have Shockwave for this kind of 'what is the percentage chance of failure' nonsense." Megatron gives Galvatron a 'and someone else doesn't have Shockwave' look. In response to this, Galvatron's cannon starts to whine, heating up. "I require clarification from the caller. Which 'inept former leaders' would this be. Perhaps he could come here in person and elaborate further..." Monstereo sinks even lower behind his own podium, just his red optics and his horned helmet visible. He lowers his protective goggles over his optics. "I'm sure if they were worthy of such notice they would make themselves known to you sirs.... Oh dear... next question..." He doesn't feel much like thanking questioners now it seems. "Anonymous of the previous New Crystal City question submits: If the attack on New Crystal City shows how weak the Empire is, isn't it funny that New Crystal City was constructed under Galvatron's rule?" Galvatron narrows his optics. "Oh, you have NO idea what I have been planning while you have been hiding like a mewling Sky Lynx" he utters, scowling at Monstereo. "And that question is nonsense, utter /drivel/. When I constructed the city, it was built strong, the degeneration set in during this... this... this /imposter's/ rule. Tell me who submitted that insane question so I may rip our their optics!" He makes lunging, grabby motions at the camera. The spry former COPS camera operator junk-dives and disappears. A new camera operator takes his place elsewhere. Megatron frowns. "I don't see the conflict in the caller's statement, considering that firstly, we were BOTH the Galvatron who built New Crystal City, and secondly, an attack which fails to destroy its target is proof of no weakness in the target." He raises a fist. "Next question!" Monstereo nods and rises slightly, not wanting to appear like a mewling Sky Lynx and draw ire of Galvatron. "Yes.. next question." He glances off camera to see if Galvatron will cease his pursuit. "Here it is: Anonymous asks what each of you thinks of the fence sitters, such as the Sweeps." At the question, Galvatron rises again, shaking his fist and blasting streams of energy into the sky. "COWARDS!" he cries. "The sweeps were constructed to serve me, that is their SOLE purpose. With their slovenly, idiotic stabs at intelligence, they will achieve only a slow and ignoble DEATH!" He points a finger towards the camera. "The Decepticon Empire is one of absolutes. There is no room for indecision. To sit on the fence is to seal your own fate!" "That question is both vapid AND insipid," replies Megatron, "considering that Geist serves me even now. If anyone has been permitted to 'sit a fence,' it is only by virtue of the fact that I have not called upon them yet! By serving Galvatron, one is protected... for the moment... from my wrath. By serving me, one is protected from Galvatron's wrath. A Decepticon who serves no leader is either a challenge to the leadership or a deserter... and will be dealt with as such!" Monstereo is glad he doesn't have a bladder and pitties poor Geist for being named. "Thank you... uh it seems our sponsors are putting out for a little overtime here... /thanks/ guys..." He rolls his optics. "So one more question... again, another anonymous viewer..." He then murmurs, "I wonder why..." He then speaks up, "Question: Why should the Decepticons follow a mech who cannot do his own thinking (referring to Megatron), or why they should NOT follow Devastator, considering Galvatron's outdatedness. And an addendum note to the same quesion: The fact that more are sitting on the fence than joining either side is a testiment that faith in the inept Galvatron and Megatron as leaders is rapidly fading." Monstereo facepalms. "Megatron, your response, followed by you, Galvatron if you please..." "This question is a nonsensical rambling mess," replies Megatron, "comprised of baseless suppositions, unfounded statements without even the hastiest anecdotes to back them up, blatantly obvious inaccuracies, a clear lack of familiarity with Devastator's thought processes and frankly laughable abilities as a 'leader' when combined, and so on and so forth. Not only do I refuse to answer it, it cannot be answered as it is an utter shambles. Whoever composed it should lie down in shame and hide their head from the world." Galvatron's cannon whines in fury as he rises to his feet, aiming his arm at the cameras. "These questions are ATROCIOUS. Devestator is the most PRIMATIVE of all the combiners, whilst I was forged in the fires of a GOD!" He starts to shoot out as many cameras as he can see. "Constructicons, I know you are behind this... HOMONCULOUS, and I will see you SMELTED DOWN and rebuilt into something far more useful. Such as a novelty lampshade. NYARGH!" *THOOM-THOOM-THOOM* His cannon shots ring out across the studio, a blaze of firey death. A few cameras do actually get shot out, their Junkion operators eithe rdive away in the nick of time, or will need repairs and get dragged away. Only a couple cameras are left operating. Monstereo gives this fit of rage it's due time and then says, "It seems we have only one final caller... Thank goodness... Sirs, if you'll please bear with us a little longer I'm sure we can end this program on a high note for both of you. One note for our viewers. The opinions expressed by our questioners and guests are those of their respective parties and do not necessarily reflect those of KNUJ network.... alright caller... you're on the air." Air Raid says, "Yes, thank you, Monstereo. I have a question for Megatron. Megatron, why are you such a tool?" Monstereo facepalms and then junk-dives for dear life, disappearing from the stage. Galvatron has already left the studio, ranting and raving as he goes to find something to kill. Megatron looks evenly into the camera, ignoring Galvatron's rampage across the surface of Junk. "Because I CAN be." After both guests and the host have left, production credits scroll up the screen with another Decepticon Imperial composition playing in the background. The camera angles become shakey as the operators pick up the cameras and run for it! Burning destruction all around the junk-planet prairie caught in the constantly moving frame. The stage, now geowing smaller each time it pans back into view, is seen collapsing... and spontaneously exploding. A voiceover says, "This has been a KNUJ production." The Yellow smiley face Junkion logo appears and raspberries.